


Study Session

by zeejayblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asahi is so sweet, god i love these two, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeejayblue/pseuds/zeejayblue
Summary: Noticing that Nishinoya is struggling in school, Asahi invites him to study at his place Friday night after practice. What was initially just a study session turned into a deep 2 AM conversation that ended in a kiss.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written asanoya before and i got... carried away  
> i hope you like this!!

Nishinoya hasn't been doing so well in his classes, so he's begun to fall behind. In efforts to catch up, the libero has been attempting to study during brief water breaks at volleyball practice. His brows furrowed as he reread the first question for the third time. With a tsk and a sigh, he decided to give it his best guess before moving on.

Asahi, setting down his water bottle, noticed the small second year studying out of the corner of his eye. Nishinoya was so focused, he didn't hear Asahi walk up to him from behind. The ace crouched down to look over the libero's shoulder. He read the question, then read Nishinoya's answer. The small second year scrambled to erase his answer to circle another one.

"You were right the first time," Asahi pointed out, nearly scaring Nishinoya out of his skin. Asahi chuckled softly and guiltily as the smaller one of the two set his pencil down beside his paper on the hardwood floor.

"God, you scared the crap outta me," He sighed at the third year sat beside him. Nishinoya felt his face heat up a bit as his crush picked up his paper. Nishinoya mentally blamed his pink cheeks from the physical activity he had just taken a break from. Being a libero gets exhausting.

"Yeah,  _this_  is the right answer," The gentle giant instructed, pointing to the letter with the faint, erased circle surrounding it. Nishinoya read the question once more, and then the answer and sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's okay, I used to suck at English, too," Asahi assured. The second year scoffed and raised his brows.

"Please. Don't you have a 97 in that class?" Nishinoya questioned rhetorically in a bitter tone.

"I do, because I studied and got a tutor," Asahi replied. The libero pouted, glancing back down to his homework.

"I have a test on this stuff on Monday. I'm so screwed," Nishinoya groaned, grabbing his study guide again. His eyes scanned over the first page and he frowned at the complexity of the questions.

"Tell you what," Asahi began. The small libero glanced up to the third year. When they made eye contact, Nishinoya felt butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he was just hungry. After all, he hasn't eaten since lunch about four hours ago.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, and I could use a study buddy as well... I have a test on Tuesday," The ace continued. Intrigued to see where this was going, even though he most likely knew where it was going, Nishinoya sat up straighter.

"You could stay over my place tonight and I can help you study," Asahi offered, his cheeks flushing a subtle pink.

"Really?" Nishinoya queried, his eyebrows lifting. The third year nodded in reply.

"It's like, a fifteen to twenty minute walk, and I could grab us some pork buns," Asahi continued, laughing a bit when the libero's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Sounds good?" Asahi chuckled when Nishinoya replied instantly with rapid, enthusiastic nods.

The team continued 3-3 matches for the last remaining half hour of practice. After the final set, everyone worked together to clean up the gym. In just fifteen minutes, it was practically spotless.

"Ready to go?" Asahi questioned as the second year was grabbing his things. Nishinoya flashed him a bright, wide smile and filed out the door behind him. The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Asahi spoke, his calm, gentle voice resonating in the air.

"Your team kicked our team's ass today in the 3-3 matches," Asahi commented, smiling in amusement when Nishinoya puffed out his chest confidently.

"I kept smashing through the blockers, but you saved the ball more often than not," Asahi mused aloud.

"All that training pays off," Nishinoya sighed dreamily, smirking confidently. Asahi chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll grab us some pork buns, okay?" Asahi stated when they approached the shop. Nishinoya nodded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll just call my mom to let her know I'm staying at your place," The libero explained as he lifted the phone to his ear.

Asahi exited the shop a few moments later, just as Nishinoya was hanging up the phone and putting it back into his pocket. He turned around and his eyes lit up as the third year handed him the bag.

"What'd she say?" Asahi questioned, trying not to laugh as Nishinoya grabbed the bun from the bag, immediately taking a bite.

"She said okay and that she'd pick me up at noon tomorrow," The second year explained around a mouthful of pork bun. Asahi smiled and shook his head, taking his own pork bun out of the bag and taking a delicate bite.

The pair was relatively silent as they ate, taking in their surroundings as they slowly walked down the pavement. The street lights made it feel later than it truly was. The empty, almost inaudible surroundings made reality feel somewhat altered, yet peaceful.

Asahi had to fight the urge to grab Nishinoya's hand. It just felt like the right thing to do; it was almost impulse. Asahi shoved his hands in his pant pockets and sighed as they continued walking forward.

Nishinoya fidgeted with his pant pockets as he shoved his hands into them. He wanted so bad to hold Asahi's hand. He almost reached for it, but quickly corrected himself and whipped his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, we're here," Asahi broke the silence, his gentle voice sounding like a scream compared to the previous silence. Nishinoya turned his head towards the house and walked up the small steps. Asahi opened the door and the pair kicked their shoes off, placing them on the shoe rack that was placed directly to the left of the doorway.

"We can go study in my room," Asahi looked over his shoulder as he turned around, indicating Nishinoya to follow. The libero adjusted his bag over his shoulder and promptly followed suit down the small hallway.

The pair sat down on the carpeted floor and Nishinoya pulled out his homework. The libero noticed that Asahi had an even bigger study guide than he did, and his jaw dropped.

"You have to finish all that by _Tuesday?!_ " Nishinoya exclaimed. Asahi laughed.

"I finished the first five pages, I only have seven more to go," Asahi replied, flicking through the pages of the packet.

"Yeah, only  _seven_  to go," Nishinoya muttered. "If I had a twelve page study guide, I'd throw it out of the window and jump out behind it."

Asahi chuckled at Nishinoya and opened the packet to the page he was working on. Nishinoya looked back to the first page of his study guide, frowning at the second question already. He debated on skipping it. After all, it's what all of his teachers said: If you don't understand the problem, just move on and come back later.

He sighed, still skimming the question's contents and reading the answers. Asahi noticed that Nishinoya's brows were furrowed, and he also noticed that his eyes had been skimming the same area of the paper for almost a minute now. Asahi set his lengthy study guide aside and peered over the second year's shoulder. Nishinoya glanced at him, felt his face flush, and he looked back at the problem at hand. Asahi hummed thoughtfully as his finger traced the words of the problem and its answers.

"I'm pretty sure it's B," Asahi commented. Nishinoya scowled and read the question and Asahi's presumed answer.

"Wh- How? I thought it was A," Nishinoya replied incredulously.

"No, no, look here. A's punctuation is off," Asahi pointed out, literally pointing to the paper.

"The correct sentence is 'The book was hers, not his', so A is correct," Asahi continued. Nishinoya huffed in response, feeling a headache coming on.

"Okay, so B says, 'The book, was hers not his,' which isn't right," Asahi added, pointing to the answer.

"Okay, I understand my answer was wrong, but I still don't get how," The libero replied with a slight edge to his voice. He rubbed his temples and then rubbed his face with his hands. Asahi realized how stressed Nishinoya was starting to get, so he decided to explain it in a different way.

"The comma, which is this thing, indicates a pause," Asahi explained, circling the punctuation mark. Nishinoya's brows were furrowed as he focused on what the third year was doing.

"So that, would be pausing like this and rushing to complete the sentence," Asahi explained, mimicking the incorrect punctuation in his early pause. Nishinoya's face scrunched to a confused one.

"I'm sorry, did I explain that weird?" Asahi questioned, his voice slightly softer. "I wanted to give an example somehow."

"No, it was fine," Nishinoya replied as he shook his head. "That sorta makes sense now."

"If I repeated what I said a few moments ago with the correct pause, it would sound like this: 'So that would be pausing like this, and rushing to complete the sentence'," Asahi added. Nishinoya's confusion disappeared from his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, that makes a ton more sense," Nishinoya responded as he read the question along with the answer once more.

"Okay, onto the next one," The second year sighed as he looked down to the second question. Asahi grabbed his study guide again and began to answer some questions after he noticed that Nishinoya seemed to be handling the second problem pretty well.

The two studied for about an hour, Nishinoya occasionally asking for Asahi's help. When the libero finished his work, he handed it to the third year for some corrections. Asahi read over it and critiqued a few things before handing it back to Nishinoya to read over. Nishinoya's study guide was complete, and he took a break and chatted to Asahi about anything and everything as he got through his work. Nishinoya paused for a second, and his stomach growled loudly, which caused Asahi to turn around with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry... I don't think the one pork bun was enough," Nishinoya spoke sheepishly with a bashful smile.

"How about we take a break? Grab a snack, get some brain food," Asahi offered. Nishinoya sat up straighter, nodded, and hopped upright. Asahi felt dizzy just watching him stand up so fast. The third year slowly stood up and led the way to the kitchen.

"I, uh, got some Kit Kats?" Asahi announced reluctantly. Nishinoya was instantly at Asahi's side at the mention of chocolate.

"You can have two, I don't need you bouncing off of the wall while we're trying to study," Asahi stated, handing the libero two Kit Kats. Nishinoya pouted.

"I thought we were taking a break, this is just grabbing a snack and going back to studying!" Nishinoya began, opening a Kit Kat and breaking off a piece.

"We've been studying for two hours, can't we just do something else? My head's gonna explode if I try to cram anything else in it," Nishinoya complained.

"Hmm," Asahi hummed, trying to think of something Nishinoya would want to do. He spotted the Wii he hasn't touched in ages and some games beside it. He picked out Mario Kart and shrugged.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Asahi offered. Nishinoya's face lit up immediately and he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Do I ever!" Nishinoya exclaimed, running to the living room and sitting on the floor, waiting patiently for Asahi to come in and turn on the game.

"If you choose Rainbow Road, I  _will_  scream," Nishinoya warned jokingly. Asahi laughed as he set up the Wii. Nishinoya felt a smile tug at his lips at the sound of his crush's laugh.

The duo played Mario Kart for almost an hour. Nishinoya shouted every time he hit a wall and every time Asahi threw blue shells or banana peels at him. Asahi would get bitter whenever Nishinoya passed him and begun saving his banana peels and blue shells specifically for when he fell back into second place. They were both pretty close in terms of wins and losses, but Nishinoya barely pulled ahead of him overall.

"I win! I win, I win," Nishinoya boasted in a sing-song voice. Asahi was a good sport and accepted his loss, which made Nishinoya even more proud of himself.

"You're pretty good at this," Asahi commented as he put the Wii remotes back.

"You're not half bad yourself," Nishinoya replied with a raised brow. Asahi turned off the console and the pair headed back into Asahi's room to continue studying.

Nishinoya was tired of studying. Just _thinking_  of studying more gave him a headache. The libero sat back and watched as Asahi filled out his study guide. As he was reading a question, he reached to the back of his head and took out his bun, letting his hair fall to the top of his shoulders in soft, delicate waves. Nishinoya felt himself blush as Asahi tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. Asahi glanced to Nishinoya for a moment before looking back down to his paper.

"Why aren't you studying?" Asahi questioned with slight amusement in his voice.

"Because, I can't fit anything else in my brain," Nishinoya whined. Asahi chuckled softly, shaking his head which caused his hair to gently sway from side to side. Nishinoya gulped.

"You can glance over the study guide real quick, just as a refresher," Asahi suggested. Nishinoya sighed heavily and grabbed his study guide, skimming it a bit and glancing to his crush between every three words.

Asahi did the same thing, but hid behind his hair as he did so. He filled out another page of his study guide, and sighed as he turned the page. He felt a small headache starting to take residence behind his temples. As much as he didn't want to study, he knew he had to get his study guide done. He sighed heavily as ran his hand through his hair.

"Take a break," Nishinoya instructed simply. "Besides, it's 10:30 at night. You can finish your work at another time." Asahi sighed again as he sat up straight, stretching a bit as he collected his things and set them aside.

"We should watch T.V or something!" Nishinoya suggested enthusiastically.

"Sounds fine to me," Asahi shrugged. Both boys went back into the living room, and Asahi turned on the T.V to some random channel and they both just decided to watch whatever was on at the moment.

Nishinoya sat right next to Asahi. He was so close, that their shoulders were touching. Asahi had covered the both of them with a blanket so they wouldn't get cold. The show they were watching was a game show of some sort, and the particular episode that was on was really funny. But the only thing Asahi could focus on was his crush sitting directly to his left. Each time the libero laughed, he would lean into Asahi, just a little. Then he would move back into his original place with a sigh, sweeping the ace's heart with a soft breath.

Nishinoya had a magical laugh. His laugh was always contagious. Anytime he laughed at something, everyone else couldn't help but join in. Asahi remembered the one time Hinata cracked a bad joke that made Nishinoya laugh. Everyone else soon joined in; even Tsukishima and Kageyama laughed along with the rest of the team. Nishinoya's face lights up each time he laughs. His laughter is light and quick, like a feather. The feather would fly and tickle Asahi's stomach, causing the butterflies trapped inside to dance.

With each laugh, Asahi swore he could feel himself fall more in love with the little libero. Oh, how badly he wanted to wrap an arm around his shoulder and pepper his forehead and cheeks with kisses. But he had to hold back.

Asahi eventually shifted some of his focus back onto the T.V show, and even laughed at a few parts. Nishinoya would smile each time Asahi laughed. Asahi's laugh was deep, but soft. It was a warm, genuine laugh. Like chocolate; smooth, soft, rich, warm. His laugh matched his eyes, and his hair. Nishinoya felt his face heat up whenever Asahi would laugh.

Nishinoya so badly wanted to lean his head on Asahi's shoulder. He wanted so bad to have Asahi wrap an arm around him and hold him there. Nishinoya had to hold himself back from sitting up to peck Asahi's cheek.

As more episodes passed, Asahi felt pressure increase on his shoulder, and realized that it was Nishinoya leaning into him. A soft yawn was heard from the ace's left. Asahi glanced at the time and noticed it was already almost midnight. He mentally vowed to get the two of them to bed once this one episode was over.

The episode seemed to drag on for a while after Asahi took note of the time. Each second felt like a minute or two was passing by. Nishinoya sighed heavily and a yawn followed suit. The episode finally ended at a quarter past midnight and Asahi reached for the remote, both boys yawning at almost the exact same time.

"Bed?" Nishinoya questioned quietly, stretching as he sat up from the couch. Asahi felt his insides melt as he stood up and turned to face the sleepy second year. 

"Yep, bed," Asahi confirmed with a light chuckle. Nishinoya stood from the couch and followed Asahi down the hall and into his room to grab his gym bag.

"Shit, I only have a pair of sweatpants in here," Nishinoya cursed, sighing as he took the pair of pants out of his bag. Asahi turned around from his dresser, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you need a shirt? I can let you borrow one of mine," Asahi questioned as he took off his own shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket beside his bed. Nishinoya looked up at the ace at the perfect time. He fought down a blush and simply nodded in response.

"Here, I never wear this one anyway," Asahi stated as he threw an olive green pullover with a dark green pocket to Nishinoya. The second year held the sweater in his hands and couldn't help but watch Asahi's back as he slid on a grey shirt. The libero quickly slipped on the sweater and raised his brows a bit when the sleeves fell past his hands. The fabric swam on him and almost went down to his knees, but it was comfortable.

Asahi turned around from his dresser and had to fight down a blush that was threatening to spread on his cheeks. The sweater was easily three sizes too big for the small libero, but he looked adorable in it. 

"Thanks for the shirt, Asahi," Nishinoya yawned as he turned around to carry his bag out of the door.

"Night," The second year called as he shut the bedroom door.

"Night," Asahi echoed through the door crack just moments before it shut completely. 

Asahi got into a pair of sweatpants he had in the bottom drawer of his dresser and felt himself yawn as he turned off his bedroom light and crawled into bed. He pulled the bedsheets over his shoulder and fell asleep quickly.

Nishinoya crawled into the guest room's bed, grimacing at the cold sheets. After he got comfortable, they grew warmer. Finding a position to sleep in, he closed his eyes and sighed. Nishinoya had to fight to keep them closed, and for some reason he could feel his heartbeat from the pulse in his neck on his pillow. He rolled to face the other way, and huffed heavily as the fluffy bedsheets floated upwards about from his sudden movements. It took a second for them to flutter back down around his body.

He had been lying still with his eyes closed for an hour unable to sleep, but to him, it felt like several. As soon as he gets into bed, he's not tired anymore. The restless libero rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily. 

The fidgety second year eventually hopped out of bed and slowly walked to Asahi's bedroom, not knowing what else to do. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with not being able to sleep in a completely silent room all by himself. Nishinoya hesitated before gently knocking on the door.

A shuffle was heard on the other side of the door, and a few seconds later, it opened to reveal a tired Asahi with disheveled hair. Nishinoya's eyes darted down for a second and he grimaced when he saw Asahi's feet.

"You sleep with  _socks on?_ " Nishinoya questioned with disbelief, looking up to the ace with joking disgust. Asahi scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I'm tall, my feet get cold," He replied sleepily, running a hand through his mangled hair. 

"What is it? What's going on?" Asahi questioned after a brief silence between the two. Nishinoya sheepishly fidgeted with the long sleeves of Asahi's sweater.

"I can't sleep," He replied in a low voice. Asahi hummed and stepped aside, opening his door a little more to make room for Nishinoya to get inside.

Without questioning anything, Nishinoya just walked inside and climbed into the neater side of Asahi's bed. Asahi closed his bedroom door and climbed back into his bed beside the small libero, who was surprisingly very warm.

"Something up?" Asahi questioned in a low, soft voice, rolling onto his left side to face Nishinoya, who was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his left arm beside his head.

"I dunno, just not tired enough to sleep, I guess," Nishinoya sighed, fidgeting with the sleeve on his left hand until it rolled down to his wrist. Asahi sighed as well. The libero rolled his head to the right to look at Asahi. He was thankful that it was dark; he didn't have to fight down the blush that was dancing across his cheeks.

"Sorry I woke you," The second year muttered, looking back up to the ceiling.

"It's okay," Asahi hummed in reply, his voice low and gentle. Nishinoya felt an affectionate warmth bubble up in his chest. He also felt words bubble up in his throat and land on his tongue; he got nervous at the taste. Nishinoya decided to speak anyway, despite the feeling of butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"Can... Can I tell you something?" Nishinoya questioned, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. It felt... right to tell Asahi how he's been feeling all this time. Late night talks at two in the morning when you're both tired and the truth just... slips out. Reality feels altered this late at night in a dark bedroom when you're next to somebody else. Especially when that somebody is the person you've had a crush on for a year.

"Sure," Asahi replied, his sleepy eyes now looking more alert. Nishinoya gulps and rolls over on his right side so the pair was facing each other. 

"I like you... a lot... in the... more than a friend way," The flustered libero blurted. Asahi's eyes widened a bit, and Nishinoya swore he saw the ace's cheeks flush a gentle shade of pink.

"I have since I joined the club when I was a first year... I just... I didn't want you to be weirded out, so I acted like I had feelings for Kiyoko-san instead... she understood, and kept it a secret, which was nice of her," Nishinoya admitted sheepishly, his blush deepening. Asahi's face darkened a little as well.

"I just... I like you  _so_ much, fuck," Nishinoya whispered, sighing as he squinted his eyes shut. The blush on his cheeks intensified, and his heart began beating faster in his chest.

"You're so... pretty... and your  _smile?_  Your  _laugh?_  My  _god,_ " The libero blurted. Asahi smiled sheepishly as his face darkened.

"I, uh... I like you, too," Asahi admitted, his voice low but happy. 

"I'll be honest, when I first saw how insane your receives were, I felt something," Asahi confessed. Nishinoya laughed. _That laugh._

"I fell for you... so fast... everything about you just.. drew me in. I just... fell," Asahi sighed.

"You're so... charismatic, and confident, and cheerful.. and you're so pretty, and adorable," Asahi stammered, a smile tugging at his lips. Nishinoya blushed deeply.

"Your smile and laugh could light up the whole world," Asahi breathed, looking at the libero's face. 

"If you fell, then... I hit rock bottom," Nishinoya whispered. Asahi smiled lightly, and Nishinoya returned the gesture.

The two locked eyes for a moment. The room was silent as the pair pulled closer to each other. Their lips collided clumsily, but they eventually found their way. Their lips locked comfortably like puzzle pieces. Warmth exploded in their chests, and both boys smiled into the kiss. It was short, but sweet. They both slowly pulled away, smiling and blushing deeply at each other.

"I love you," Nishinoya breathed, a smile tugging at his lips as they locked eyes again. 

"That feels so good to say," Nishinoya chuckled sleepily. Asahi hummed and smiled in reply as he rolled onto his back.

"We're boyfriends now, deal?" Nishinoya questioned, blinking up at the flustered ace. Asahi smiled as wide as he could.

"Deal," Asahi confirmed with a drowsy smile. Nishinoya yawned, which caused the latter to yawn as well.

"Night night, Asahi," Nishinoya mumbled after a brief silence, curling up into Asahi's chest. Asahi smiled as his eyes fluttered shut. He wrapped an arm around the smaller one's shoulder, pulling him even closer. Asahi could finally pepper his forehead with kisses, so he did just that. He placed five small, soft kisses on the libero's forehead, causing him to nose-laugh.

"Night night, Noya," Asahi muttered, kissing his boyfriend's cheek before laying his head back down on the pillow.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm fUCK i love them,,,,, my babieys,,,,, shit,,,.,.,.,.  
> they're so? cute? i'm???????????,,  
> i hope y'all liked this lmao


End file.
